


Sharing Enmity

by Ashling



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crying, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Sansa is perhaps the only one in King's Landing who truly understands the potential of a little girl's grief.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Sharing Enmity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).



Sansa Stark has lived in King’s Landing for a long time. So when she opens the door to Toph’s room and is greeted by a flying rock, she doesn’t scream, she ducks. And after a second’s pause to make sure there’s not another rock hurtling towards her, she closes and bolts the door behind her.

“Go away,” says Toph, and she’s so young, it sounds petulant, but Sansa knows better than to take that at face value. 

Sansa doesn’t say, _You’re an Earthbender!_ because that’s not her primary concern right now and it’s a theory that she’s had for weeks anyway. She doesn’t say, _I’m sorry about your parents,_ because she never even met the Beifongs. Instead, she leans against the door and says, “You know what Cersei did to _my_ mother, right?” 

Toph sniffles while trying to seem like she’s not sniffling. Then she gives up and wipes her nose on her sleeve. There is a raw look in her eyes as she looks Sansa over, and it’s so full of bitterness and suspicion that Sansa is simultaneously heartbroken and thrilled. Toph has learned what King’s Landing has to teach. The first lesson, anyways.

“You still married a Lannister, though,” Toph says. 

“I was hardly older than you are now. I had no choice.” Sansa can tell that this doesn’t have much effect, and again she experiences that strange mixture of sympathy and excitement. Kindred spirits—ones that are secretly powerful, like herself—are so few and far between. She adds, “And as you know, there’s little love lost between my husband and the Queen. I daresay she would kill him if she could.”

“She’d get somebody else to do it for her,” says Toph. “Have you noticed that? She never gets her hands dirty. I bet they’re soft.” 

Toph’s own hands are balled up into fists. She’s stopped crying, and she no longer looks sorry for herself. 

“I bet she sleeps perfectly well at night, too,” says Sansa. “Better than I do, anyway. She still has _her_ brothers.”

Toph makes a huffing noise of disgust, and Sansa lets them stew in silent, companionable hatred. Even though it’s tactical, it also feels undeniably good.

“Handkerchief?” she eventually says. 

“Yeah,” says Toph, and puts out her hand.

Sansa sits down next to her, produces a handkerchief from one of her invisible pockets, and waits patiently while Toph thoroughly excavates every last bit of snot from her nose. She accepts the handkerchief when Toph hands it back to her.

“So,” says Toph. “You wanna kill a Queen?”

Sansa can’t see it, but she would wager good money that Toph’s far hand, the one hidden behind her knee, is pressed to the ground, waiting for lies. 

“Yes,” she says. She imagines Cersei’s face as the Red Keep crumbles around her, collapsing on her head, destroying her court and everyone in it, and she smiles. 

Toph, unexpectedly, smiles back. It’s mostly teeth and fierceness, but it still makes something twinge in Sansa’s chest. How many years is it going to take before she stops missing Arya?

“Good,” Toph says, “let’s start planning.” And it’s not just missing Arya now. When Toph reaches between her mattress and the bedframe to produce a stolen letter, Sansa thinks to herself that she hopes she can keep Toph beyond an assassination plot, or even a victory. So young, so heartbroken, so intelligent. So much potential. 

As Sansa begins to read the stolen letter aloud, as Toph listens intently, Sansa feels something that she hasn’t felt in a long time. Maybe it’s foolishness to think they will succeed where so many others failed, but all the same, Sansa feels hopeful.


End file.
